Aktualizacje DLC
Poniżej znajduje się lista wszystkich aktualizacji, które zaszły w każdym DLC, od czasu udostępnienia go graczom. Aktualizacje Razem 'Listopad 5 2014 - ...In with the new' Nowości *Wolfgang jest teraz grywalną postacią. *Dodano deszcze meteorytów, dzięki czemu krzemień i kamienie są odnawialne. *Dodano emocje. *Dodano specjalny klawisz do wpisywania emocji. Naciśnięcie [ / ] (domyślnie) spowoduje pojawienie się czatu z wpisanym znakiem “/”. *Dodano możliwość karmienia innych graczy (zamiast wkładania jedzenia do ich ekwipunku). *Dodano informację o wydajności hosta do listy graczy. *Dodano ikonę w lewym górnym rogu pokazującą się, gdy ty (jako osoba podłączona do serwera) masz problemy z łączem internetowym. *Dodano możliwość dołączenia do gry swoich znajomych ze Steam (kliknięcie prawym przyciskiem myszy na ich nazwę na liście znajomych i wybranie “Dołącz do gry”). *Dodano możliwość banowania graczy. Bany resetują się po wyłączeniu serwera. *Do głównego menu dodano informację, czy gracz jest zalogowany. *Dodano informacje pokazujące się po najechaniu kursorem na ikony w menu wyboru serwera. *Dodano ikonę informującą, że serwer jest hostowany przez znajomego ze Steam. *Dodano opcję wyświetlania tylko serwerów znajomych ze Steam do listy serwerów. *Dodano ikonę informującą o tym, czy modyfikacje są włączone na danym serwerze. *Dodano listę modów uruchomionych na danym serwerze. *Dodano ostrzeżenie przy dołączaniu do zmodyfikowanego serwera. *Do listy graczy dodano spis uruchomionych modów. Zmiany *Domyślnie, świat jest teraz większy. *Serwery działające na innej wersji gry są zaznaczone na czerwono. *Zwiększono obrażenia zadawane innym graczom do połowy normalnych (zamiast 25%). *Ślady dzikich zwierząt spawnują się rzadziej. *Opcja MODS_ENABLED znajduje się teraz w pliku settings.ini (w folderze Documents\Klei\DoNotStarveTogether). By uruchomić mody, otwórz settings.ini i usuń “#” przed linijką “MODS_ENABLED = true”. *Zmieniono czcionkę czatu. *Zmieniono informację pokazującą się, gdy gracz zostaje wyrzucony z serwera. *Dodano nazwę serwera do formularza zgłoszania. *Napisy "Cancel" w przeglądarce serwerów i w ekranie tworzenia serwera zmieniono na "Back". *Dodano animację wyskakiwania z tunelu robaka. *Domyślny kolor czcionki używanej przez gracza to szary. *Zmieniono strukturę folderów: folder DLC0002 został usunięty. Poprawki błędów *Klient gry zajmuje się teraz przetwarzaniem informacji podczas walki. *Klient gry zajmuje się teraz przetwarzaniem informacji podczas używania siatki na owady. *Optymalizacja połączenia między serwerem a klientem. *Zwiększono wydajność gry na kliencie. *Naprawiono niektóre crashe podczas nawiedzania struktur. *Naprawiono crash przy próbie dołączenia do niekompatybilnego serwera. *Dodano parę brakujących znaków do czcionki. *Naprawiono błąd ze statystykami WX'a blokującymi się na 255 punktach. *Statystyki WX'a zapisują się teraz poprawnie. *Przedmioty mogą być nawiedzone ponownie dopiero po chwili. *Naprawiono błędy graficzne przy kładzeniu darni. *Naprawiono migające halucunacje, gdy postać hosta jest szalona. *Naprawiono kwestię wypowiadaną przez ducha, gdy nie może nawiedzić przedmiotu. *Poprawiono alfabetyczne sortowanie nazw serwerów. *Naprawiono błędy dotyczące animacji biegania. *Naprawiono błędy związane z desynchronizacją dźwięku z obrazem. *Naprawiono zdublowane odgłosy kroków. *Naprawiono brak dźwięku przy wyborze postaci. *Naprawiono błąd ze złą grafiką upieczonego jajka wysokiego ptaka. Aktualizacje Panowanie Gigantów 'Kwiecień 30 2014 - Where There's a Wilson...' Świat *Dodano trochę nowych szkieletów z przedmiotami z DLC. *Dodadno opcję losowej pory roku na start. *Dodano dźwięk deszczu gdy stoi się pod drzewem. *Dodano opcję wyłączenia litery ö dla Wigfrid. *Można teraz streamować z Don't Starve bezpośrednio na twitch'u. *Dodano opcję wyłączenia trzęsienia się ekranu. *Dodano ostrzeżenie dla Gigantów jeśli gracz jest poniżej 32 dnia. *Szkielet zostanie w miejscu twojej śmierci, jeśli zostaniesz ożywiony. *Każda pora roku może być teraz manipulowana indywidualnie poprzez ekran dostosowywania. *Letnie DSP jest mniej agresywne. *Wszystkie świerki dają schronienie. *Możesz się ochłodzić w cieniu drzew. *Zmieniono obrażenia zadawane przez błyskawicę. *Jedwabna broda Webbera daję połowę ochrony przed zimnem. *Webber nie traci poczytalności, gdy stoi przy Królowej. *Posiadanie brody ogrzewa latem. *Pusty pień będzie martwy jeśli kociszopy nie będą się już pojawiać. *Naprawiono podążanie kociszopa za graczem. *Kociszop jest teraz gorszym myśliwym. *Myszołowy są trudniejsze do zabicia zanim odlecą. *Liściaste Drzewce będą tworzyć Orzechowce (naprawiono błąd). *Liściaste Drzewce pojawiają się w rzadziej. *Liściaste Drzewce nie pojawiają sie z gołych drzew. *Ptaki w klatkach już nie głodują. *Śnieżny Chester jest mniej efektywną lodówką. *Śnieżne psy pojawiają się Wiosną. *Borsukoniedźwiedź atakuje gniazda pszczół. *Zwiększono czas działania krogli. Krogle mogą być ładowane przy pomocy świetlistych jagód. *Świetliste jagody gromadzą się. *Zmniejszono liczbę kroków zanim Gigant dojdzie na miejsce. Ogólne *Koniec aktualizacji DLC. *Dodano notatkę która prowadzi do układanki. *Webber nie może jeść już skóry ze świń. *Zapowiedź nowego DLC. 'Kwiecień 16 2014 - Feasting and Forging' Stworzenia *Z Muchosmoka wypada teraz łuska. *Z Borsukoniedźwiedzia wypada teraz jego futro. *Z Gęsiołosia wypadają teraz jego puchowe pióra. *Z Jeleniocyklopa wypada teraz jego oko. *Z Kociszopa wypada teraz jego ogon. Przedmioty *Zbroję z łusek tworzy się teraz z dropu z Muchosmoka. *Hibernującą kurtkę tworzy się teraz z dropu z Borsukoniedźwiedzia. *Luksusowy wachlarz tworzy się teraz z dropu z Gęsiołosia. *Oczną parasolkę tworzy się teraz z dropu z Jeleniocyklopa. *Czapkę z kociszopa tworzy się teraz z dropu z kociszopa. *Dodano Krogle. *Dodano izolacyjny plecak. *Dodano Gwiazdę Poranną. *Dodano berło tornad. *Dodano kwiatową koszulę. *Dodano letnią kamizelkę. *Słomiany kapelusz ma teraz wytrzymałość. Struktury *Dodano łuskową skrzynię. Jedzenie *Dodano guacamole. *Dodano mieszankę podróżną. *Dodano loda arbuzowego. *Dodano lody. *Dodano ostre chili. *Dodano elektryczne mleko. *Dodano sałatkę z kwiatów. 'Kwiecień 04 2014 - Poprawki' Postacie *Usprawniono postać Webbera. 'Kwiecień 02 2014 - Giant Steps' Postacie *Dodano Webbera. Stworzenia *Dodano Gigantów - Muchosmoka, Gęsiołosia, Borsukoniedźwiedzia. *Dodano Warga. *Dodano trujące drzewo liściaste. *Dodano orzechowca. *Z Jeleniocyklopa wypada teraz oczna parasolka. *Dodano małego Gęsiołosia. Przedmioty *Dodano kurtkę hibernującą. *Dodano luksusowy wachlarz. *Dodano zbroję z łusek. *Dodano czaszkę Webbera. Struktury *Dodano jajo Gęsiołosia. 'Marzec 12 2014 - Feet of Strength' Postacie *Dodano Wigfrid. *Dodano bitewną włócznię i bitewny hełm dla Wigfrid. Stworzenia *Dodano kociszopa. *Dodano Glommera. *Dodano Giganta. Przedmioty *Dodano modny melon. *Dodano stary dzwonek. *Dodano drop z kociszopa - czapkę z kociszopa. *Dodano drop z Glommera - maź glommera i skrzydła glommera. *Ładny parasol zamiast niszczyć się, gnije. *Lodowa kostka zamiast niszczyć się, topnieje (gnije). *Dodano tranzystor. Jedzenie *Dodano arbuza. *Zmieniono żołędzie na orzechy brzozowe. Struktury *Dodano statuę glommera. *Ze statuy glommera podczas pełni można zdobyć kwiat glommera. *Dodano pusty pień. 'Marzec 01 2014 - Seasonal Science' Stworzenia *Dodano krety. *Dodano myszołowy. *Dodano kozę błyskawic. *Od teraz Jeleniocyklop może zamrozić postać. Przedmioty *Dodano kompostownik. *Dodano odłamki kości. *Dodano lód. *Dodano lodową kostkę. *Dodano drop z kozy błyskawic - róg kozy błyskawic. *Dodano płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. *Dodano ładny parasol. *Dodano kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy. *Dodano tranzystor. Jedzenie *Dodano żołędzie. Struktury *Dodano endotermiczne ognisko i obudowane endotermiczne ognisko. *Dodano lodowce. *Dodano przybudówkę. *Dodano strażaka. Roślinność *Dodano drzewa liściaste. *Dodano kaktusy. *Dodano kłębowiska. Ogólne *Dodano nowe pory roku - jesień oraz wiosnę. *Dodano przegrzanie, występujące podczas lata. *Dodano przemoczenie, występujące podczas deszczu. *Dodano nowe biomy - las liściasty i pustynię. *Teraz podczas pełni jest widno, normalne grzyby zmieniają się w grzybowe drzewa. Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Podstawowe pojęcia